Rules of Engagement
by AnitaGrace
Summary: What happens when Zuko joins the Gaang? Confrontation, that's what. And that means ground rules need to be set! Used to be Love Nation.
1. Rules of Engagement Zuko

* * *

Rules Zuko Is Expected to Follow While Traveling With The Avatar:

* * *

1. He is not allowed to set any humans, lemurs or flying bisons on fire. (And claiming that Sokka eats like a pig does not count. He's still – technically – human.)

2. He is not allowed to fill Sokka's waterbottle with anything BUT water.

3. Water-like substances do not count.

4. Especially if they're super flammable.

5. At NO point in time is he allowed to sing Sean Paul's song, "Temperature". It's not funny and it makes Katara go all faint.

6. He is also not allowed to do that swirly hip movement that goes along with it, either. It's not sexy and it makes Sokka feel ill.

7. He is not allowed to say the words "But I am a _prince!_" "I am _royalty!_" or even the roundabout version: "Okay. Everybody here who's a prince, raise your hand. Oh? Just me?"

8. Burning this contract (again) will not terminate its validity. (Ever)

9. While Katara's taking a bath, he is to sit facing the opposite direction, his eyes closed, his ears covered, and at least fifty feet away. (And yes, even if it's farther, he has to sit like that. At least until Sokka tells him she's finished.)

10. He's not allowed to burn ants even though he doesn't need a magnifying glass. Aang likes to respect all life and "they don't care, they're _dead_" is not a good excuse.

11. The same excuse applies to any passerby who doesn't bow or acknowledge his royal pain-in-the-a$$.

12. Rocks, Paper, FIRE is not a fair or equal way to determine who gets to wash the dishes.

13. Lemurs do not give testimonies of who ate the last of our fruit in trials by fire.

14. Agni Kais are only for firebenders, and offering to let Sokka hold a torch doesn't count.

15. Calling Sokka a "hog monkey that forgot to bathe for so long he lost his fur" is not good.

16. Ditto "smelly ice peasant"

17. Ditto anything that would have to be bleeped on the real show.

18. Angst or Aangst is not allowed.

19. The motto "When all else fails, destroy the evidence" does not apply to your present situation. WE are the evidence. You do not destroy US.

* * *

**I really like number 12, **


	2. Rules of Engagement Katara

**

* * *

**

Rules Katara Is To Follow While Letting Zuko Travel With Us:

**

* * *

**

1. She is not allowed to say the words, "I'm all wet" even if it _is_ just after practicing her waterbending.

2. She's not allowed to practice waterbending in her underwear anymore.

3. In fact, she has to wear her parka at all times.

4. She is not allowed to threaten to freeze any "parts" of Sokka for suggesting such rules.

5. She has to follow Rule #4!

6. Rule #4! Rule #4!

7. …

8. Okay, Rule #3 has been revoked.

Moving on…

9. Being a Master Waterbender does not make it okay for her to walk off with Zuko alone or spar with him. It's still playing with magic water. This just means you got kinda good at it.

10. "Observing the enemy in all movements" does not include watching Zuko bathe. Ever.

11. And claiming that the way he interacts with your element is useful for any future fights is not a good excuse. He shouldn't be interacting with your "element" at all.

12. There will be no return visits to Madame Wu.

13. Or to Haru. (_Hey, that rhymed!_ – Shut up, Aang.)

* * *

**This was actually my least favorite of the series becauseI couldn't think of as much stuff for her. But then Amberle let me a suggestion with her review and it ended up writing another to go along with itself! So numbers 10 and 11 are dedicated to her, and thank you ALL for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me.**

**PS: Amberle - I had actually planned writing one of these for Zuko Sokka and Katara, but your suggestion definitely made this one a lot better. Thank you.**


	3. Rules of Engagement Sokka

* * *

Rules Sokka Is Expected To Follow While Letting Zuko Travel With Us

* * *

1. Kicking Zuko awake in the morning is likely to not be a good idea, seeing as how he "rises with the sun". 

2. He is not allowed to hit anybody once he figures out who the "powerful bender" Madame Wu predicted is, not matter who it may be.

3. Even if it is Zuko.

4. Throwing Momo over the side of the saddle while in the air for "not respecting my personal space" is NOT okay.

5. Even if Momo can fly. Still.

6. Getting into a splashing fight with Katara (especially when she's not in the mood) while taking a swim is probably a bad idea. Because she will always win. _Always._

7. He is not allowed to suggest that the reason Zuko used to have "such a lovely ponytail" for any reason other than that's the way his barber cut it. And he is especially not allowed to suggest it's because he "likes pretty dresses".

8. And backing up that claim with the statement that "he likes taking Katara's jewelry!" will probably not help him.

9. Boomerangs are tools, not toys, and if he forgets this again Katara will take his boomerang and "it will definitely NOT be coming back. Ever."

10. A "girl in every Nation" does not need to apply to him because "disease from every Nation" is a real possibility. (And it's icky.)

11.Slipping the "magical fruit" into Zuko's dinner was probably not the best idea. Gas is flammable.

12. Blaming Momo for doing something wrong (like eating the food) might be acceptable, but it doesn't cut the mustard when Zuko's tied upside down in a tree, naked, and unconscious.

13. And we don't want to know what you were doing.

14. Calling me bad names won't get me to take off Rule# 12.

15. Sulking won't either.

16. Or whining.

17. The nickname "airhead" is okay.

18. "Flaming flamer flame-guy" is not.

19. Even if he is a firebender. It's still offensive.

* * *

**Ah, the last one. Do you guys think I should do one for Aang? I can't really think of any, but if you want me to (or have suggestions) I will. Of course, feel free to write your own list for him if you've got ideas. I don't mind. It's not like I own Avatar or anything... :sad:**

**Thank you for reviewing:happy:**


	4. One Sentence Story Set Epsilon

**Motion**

It all happened so fast – just the quickest moment and suddenly… he was gone.

**Cool **

For the first time since before they'd married, since he'd first grabbed her hand, she didn't feel his heat and it left her strangely cold.

**Young**

He was too young – their children were too young – _she_ was too young… to be left alone…

**Last**

Iroh became regent because her son was too little and he was the only blood member of the Royal Family left.

**Wrong**

She didn't sleep in the bed anymore; it was supposed to be a marriage bed.

**Gentle**

When Iroh's arm wrapped around her heaving shoulders, all she could think of was that this was supposed to be _him_, this was _his_ job, she was _his_ wife, she was supposed to be comforted by _him._

**One**

She stood beside his body at the royal funeral, her daughter and son next to her, a crowd below her, and watched as Aang sent his body up in flame.

**Thousand**

She didn't even want to _think_ about the nights ahead – she could barely get through the days…

**King**

Technically, there was no king, just a little boy, an old man, and a young woman trying to piece together a distraught country because of a war only five years ago.

**Learn**

Her son had many teachers and tutors, but she took it as her duty to teach him all the most important lessons in life.

**Blur**

And that's where it started – a fuzzy shape from the corner of her eye, here – another when she looked up from her son's drawings.

**Wait**

"Wait!"

**Change**

He hadn't changed at all… it was like he had never died… he was standing _right there…_

**Command**

For only the third time in his life, he obeyed her order and stopped and waited for her.

**Hold**

But when she went to touch him, her hand just passed right through his shoulder.

**Need**

Just when she thought he was alive again, he wasn't actually there and it was like being stabbed through the heart because she still wasn't fulfilled.

**Vision**

When the tears welled up she couldn't see him anymore, but she didn't need to see.

**Attention**

She knew.

**Soul**

Maybe everybody else thought he was gone, but a part of him followed her around because when a prince of the Fire Nation makes a promise for forever, he means _forever_.

**Picture**

Her son liked to draw his mommy and his daddy but they were never touching.

**Fool**

But she wasn't stupid; she never told people what she saw everyday.

**Mad**

At first she had thought she was crazy, that his death had finally gotten to her.

**Child**

One day her daughter smiled at someone over her shoulder where nobody stood.

**Now**

Now she knows he's real after doubting herself for so long.

**Shadow**

She can't touch him and he can't speak to her, but he is a comforting presence that never abandons her.

**Goodbye**

During the summer, the Royal Family relocates to a cooler palace farther north.

**Hide**

There her children like to run and play in the secret passages that lead from room to room.

**Fortune**

Katara wonders why he's back, why it happened, what it means.

**Safe**

It's here that there's the infamous turtleduck pond and Katara realizes that daddies watch out for rocks, as well.

**Ghost**

One day, she notices that he seems a little clearer than before.

**Book**

In the library, his edges seem sharper.

**Eye**

She turns her head from side to side, trying to figure out if it's really happening like that.

**Never**

She gets up and walks closer, tilting her head and peering curiously.

**Sing**

A bird calling from right outside the window surprises her and the book she's holding simply leaps out of her hands.

**Sudden**

But it never reaches the floor because _he's caught it._

**Stop**

Nothing moves, no one's breathing, as they both stare at the solid novel in his hand.

**Time**

Katara's throat catches in a sob and she wonders if maybe it's not still after his death, if maybe time's simply not flowing linearly anymore.

**Wash**

Katara shakes her head, trying to clean the thoughts cluttering it.

**Torn**

Afraid she might really be insane – afraid she might not – she approaches him… and touches his cheek.

**History**

And it's like the first time, new and exciting, and yet so much better.

**Power**

And the heat, it's coursing through her veins, setting her on fire, stirring desperation in her stomach and excitement in her heart.

**Bother**

And you know what – who needs buttons when silk tears so easily?

**God**

Katara doesn't know who to thank for this – a higher power or her powerful imagination.

**Wall**

And he's pushed her against the wall, and he's running his fingers over every inch of bare skin (and she can _feel_ it) and she's is just _so happy_ there are no more barriers between them.

**Naked**

Finally, her clothes are gone and his, too.

**Drive**

He's in her and he's a force she wants to flow with.

**Harm**

The second time, they break a vase.

**Precious**

But it's not that important.

**Hunger**

He can't seem to taste her enough, his mouth his everywhere, and she revels in it.

**Believe**

The first time he ever said he'd be with her always, she believed.


End file.
